Didn't We Almost Have It All?
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: A veces, uno lo tiene casi todo y antes de que te des cuenta, todo aquello que te importaba se desvanece fuera de tu alcance, dejándote con nada otra vez. Cass Hamada lo sabe muy bien. Fic participante en el Reto #1 del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"


_Este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Mi Personaje Favorito" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokyo"  
_

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solamente la trama de éste fic es mía.

Nota de autora: Le tengo que agradecer a Yui por dejarme participar, de verdad. Y aquí tengo mi one-shot sobre Cass. Amo a esta mujer, de verdad, es un personaje muy bonito si lo profundizas. En el fandom inglés hay bastante amor con ella, pero en el fandom español no. Aquí está mi contribución, al foro y al personaje.

Advertencias: Creo que solamente palabras en japonés y alemán. Ha sido un poco delicado irme hacia ello, a pesar de que estudio los dos idiomas. La cultura oriental es diferente y frágil, y si uno va a poner palabras en japonés, tiene que saber un poco de la cultura y no sólo hacerlo como un idioma de anime. Tal es el caso de las palabras "otouto" e "imouto" (hermano menor y hermana menor, respectivamente) que no se pueden decir directamente a una persona, ya que es grosero: solamente se usan en tercera persona, nada más, ya que le echas en cara a tu hermano de que tú estás en una posición social mayor que él (he aquí por qué Tomeo nunca lo usa con Cass :P). Y otras palabras, por supuesto, al igual que conductas.

Teniendo en cuenta que San Fransokyo es una metrópolis biracial, es difícil, pero puedo deducir que están bastantes arraigados a ciertos aspectos de la cultura japonesa. En fin, ustedes hagánse sus propios headcanons xD

Y... si estuviera en otro fandom diría angst, pero esto es Big Hero 6, gente, aquí hay angst everywhere xD

Palabras: **8,228**

* * *

 _ **Didn't We Almost Have It All?**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

 _«Didn't we almost have it all_  
 _When love was all we had worth giving?_  
 _The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend_  
 _Loving you makes life worth living_ _»_

—Whitney Houston, _Didn't We Almost Have It All_

* * *

La nieve caía suavemente desde el cielo, que estaba cubierto de un pétreo gris blanquecino, tan profundo que parecía que la bóveda astral era realmente de ése color. Las calles estaban vacías, y la luz amarillenta de las lámparas y faroles se difuminaba y dispersaba en el paisaje, creando neblinosos círculos alrededor de los bombillos. El hielo, junto con la nieve, se acumulaba en las ventanas, en las desnudas ramas de los árboles y en las escaleras que conducían a los portones de las casas, hechas de un cálido color ladrillo, contrastando con la gelidez del lugar. Una pequeña mano blanca seguía los abstractos y creativos diseños que el agua congelada había creado por la noche. Orbes esmeraldas observaban con costumbre la nieve caer lentamente de las nubes.

—¿Cassie?—preguntó una voz, susurrando suavemente. La niña levantó su mirada del ambiente que ofrecía la ventana de su habitación mientras oía que la puerta que accedía al espacio donde ella se ubicaba se abría lentamente, sonando con un leve chirrido. Una mujer, de profunda tez chocolate, la recibió con una brillante y cálida sonrisa blanca, asomándose detrás de la puerta de color caoba —¿Estás lista? Ya llegaron. ¡Vienen de San Fransokyo, Cassie! Vas a conocer esa ciudad muy pronto.

La niña se permitió soltar una tímida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se alisaba su vestido. Respiró hondo, y su mano viajó instintivamente a su claro cabello, tratando de arreglar los mechones rebeldes que probablemente se le habían escapado mientras observaba el monótono paisaje de su ciudad, en alguna parte de Minnesota. La mujer la tomó cariñosamente de la mano, instándola a salir de la habitación con ella. Cass asintió y, lentamente, avanzó, finalmente cerrando la puerta, la cual sonó con un breve chasquido.

—Aún no se sabe si me van a adoptar—respondió la niña con suavidad. La mujer parpadeó, deteniéndose, y se volvió furiosamente hacia ella, su cabello negro rizado rebotando en su espalda. Sus ojos, tan oscuros que casi no se distinguía la iris de la pupila, trataron de encontrarse con los esmeralda brillante de Cass. Se agachó hasta su altura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola.

—¿Que no te van a adoptar, Cassie? ¡No creo que hayan venido de tan lejos sólo para decir un no! Además, eres una niña maravillosa y tierna, ¡sin mencionar que eres preciosa! ¿Quién no te querría?—explicó, sonriéndole. La niña también trató de sonreír, pero en su lugar, una mueca decoró su infantil rostro.

—Ya son los quintos éste invierno, Michelle. ¡Y es sólo enero!—exclamó Cass, dando un pequeño salto para enfatizar sus palabras. La sonrisa de la mujer trastabilló un poco, pero un segundo después regresó con fuerza renovada.

—Solamente demuéstrales lo asombrosa que eres, Cassie. Estoy segura de que te van a querer así, tan efusiva y cálida como eres tú—dijo Michelle, y antes de erguirse completamente tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz de la niña con los dedos. Con un gesto con la mano, la instó a seguir caminando a través del pasillo con paredes de un azul cielo que sólo se observaba en verano y madera tan oscura como el cerezo.

Los pasos de las dos resonaban en todo el lugar, indicando que estaba relativamente vacío. Lentamente, bajaron unas ostentosas escaleras decoradas con delicados grabados en la madera y las paredes. Más arriba estaban colgados títulos y cuadros, de brillantes y triunfales marcos, pero, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba allí, la niña nunca les había prestado especial atención. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, doblaron hacia uno de los pasillos, y se quedaron, expectantes, al frente de una puerta de un marrón más claro que el resto de las puertas, decorada con flores pintadas en la madera por una mano muy hábil. Michelle le sonrió, mientras levantaba el pulgar, animándola. Cass suspiró, le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa a la mujer, y, alzando su brazo, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo con cierta dificultad. Con un último suspiro, entró a la habitación donde había estado tantas veces. Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, pudo escuchar la suave risa de la directora del orfanato afuera.

Se volvió hacia el espacio de la habitación. Las paredes eran de una madera clara, cálida, que recordaba a los últimos días de verano. La misma mesa que había visto tantas veces estaba allí, en medio del espacio, y de un lado se ubicaba una silla; al otro, dos. Profirió un grito ahogado, sus ojos verdes abriéndose en sorpresa. En las dos sillas no había una joven pareja que deseaba experimentar la paternidad, o una mujer que anhelaba criar un hijo, o una pareja de ancianos que querían volver a sentir cómo era criar hijos otra vez. No, sólo había una silla ocupada, y era ocupada por un niño, tal vez un año o dos mayor que ella.

Al niño seguramente le dio gracia la expresión que había formado su rostro, porque soltó una pequeña risita. Sus ojos eran curvados y medianamente alargados, de un agradable y cálido color marrón, como chocolate derretido. Su piel era medianamente blanca, pero se notaba que tomaba sol, ya que algunas partes las tenía levemente bronceadas. Su cabello era negro, de un negro tan profundo como el cielo nocturno, y completamente liso. Sus rasgos suaves le otorgaban cierto aire infantil. Luego le sonrió. Cass trató de recomponer su cara. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, el niño, que seguramente era asiático, la invitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de él. La niña, tímidamente, asintió y se movió rápidamente hacia la cómoda silla. Se sentó.

—Mi nombre es Hamada—dijo el niño, presentándose—bueno, Tomeo Hamada. Soy el hijo biológico de las personas que quieren adoptarte. ¡Pero yo quería conocer a mi próxima hermana antes! _Okaa-san_ y _Otou-san_ tomarán mi decisión en cuenta—la sonrisa del pelinegro era brillante. Cass observó que sus sospechas eran correctas: el niño era asiático y tenía raíces japonesas. Ella sonrió.

—Yo soy Cassandra—intervino la niña—pero prefiero que me llamen Cass o Cassie. Soy Cass Heine—ante la pronunciación de su apellido, un par de ojos marrones la miraron con curiosidad. La niña suspiró para sus adentros. Ésta era la parte en la cual todas sus entrevistas iban mal. Detrás de su espalda, cruzó los dedos, y reprimió el impulso de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

—¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó Tomeo, con la emoción nublando sus ojos y aferrando con sus manos el borde de la silla.

—Mis padres eran alemanes, pero se mudaron aquí, a Estados Unidos. Mis abuelos también fueron alemanes—explicó, esperando la inminente pregunta. _¿Tus abuelos eran parte de los nazis?_ La respuesta era sí. Especialmente su abuelo paterno, que siguió con enferma devoción aquellos ideales. Pero, nunca vino. Al contrario, el niño pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que ella no conocía, pero estaban llenas de excitación.

— _Sore wa sugoii des!_ _—_ exclamó con una sonrisa, tan cálida que podría hacer crecer coloridas y vibrantes flores en la habitación—Mis padres son japoneses. Bueno, _nuestros_ padres.

Ante la correción, Cass se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en sorpresa, su boca quedándose estancada en una expresión de asombro y pasmo. El gesto de felicidad en el rostro de Tomeo se ensanchó aún más, si era aquello posible. Incapaz de contener su emoción y felicidad, se le abalanzó en un gigantesco abrazo al niño, prácticamente con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— _Danke, Danke, Danke!_ —gritó, mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza, tanta que los dos se cayeron de la silla. Pero el niño sólo se rio. Aún así, Cass estaba atónita. ¿Tan rápido él la había aceptado? ¿La aceptarían sólo con el consentimiento de él? Lo dudaba. Sin embargo, agradecía inmensamente a Tomeo por decir aquello. Por un momento, llegó a su corazón la sensación del tener un hogar de nuevo, una familia, un hermano. Padres. Cenas familiares. Esa acostumbrada sensación de llegar a tu casa y recibir, ya sea un saludo o un regaño, de tus _Eltern._ La niña lo extrañaba. Luego procedió a levantarse, sacudir su vestido y disculparse, mientras trataba de apartar los restos de lágrimas que quedaban y secar sus húmedas mejillas.

—Perdóname. Me emocioné un poco—explicó, al mismo tiempo que el japonés se levantaba y negaba con la cabeza. Era más alto que ella, así que la castaña tenía que levantar su rostro para verlo completamente.

—¿De verdad creíste que vendríamos de tan lejos y diríamos que no? ¡La decisión estaba tomada desde hacía mucho tiempo, _Cassie-chan_! Sólo quería ver qué tal eras, decidiendo si mis próximos años de vida serían un infierno o los mejores—confesó, pero estaba sonriendo. La niña sonrió con él. Repentinamente, advirtió diferentes voces intercambiando información en el pasillo. Una pertenecía a Michelle, otra a una mujer, suave y firme, y la otra a un hombre, dura, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto cariño distante—Ésos son _okaa-san_ y _otou-san_. ¿Tienes seis, no? Yo tengo diez. Éso me hace tu _onii-chan._

—Y yo ahora soy tu _schwester_ —comentó, siguiéndole el juego a Tomeo. Él se rio, mientras corría hacia la puerta y la abría. De repente las voces se callaron, interrumpidas por el repentino movimiento de la puerta. Cass lo siguió lentamente, asomándose tímidamente detrás de la puerta. Michelle le sonreía cálidamente, y la castaña podía ver que había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ya que sus ojos estaban rojos y la humedad restante en su rostro brillaba contra la amarillenta luz del pasillo. Una mujer, con blanca piel de porcelana y largo cabello negro, le sonrió dulcemente, y sus ojos curvos de chocolate derretido también le daban cierto tipo de bienvenida. Un hombre, al lado de la anterior mujer, la miraba con alargados orbes de hierro, y su altura le otorgaba una postura aún más dominante. Tomeo, completamente ignorante de la mirada del más alto, dio un pequeño salto, dirigiéndose a la hermosa mujer.

— _Okaa-san! Kanojyo wa watashi no imouto des!_ —exclamó con felicidad, y su madre se rio. El hombre, al contrario, los miró con la sorpresa dominando sus duras facciones, o al menos duras para un asiático. Cass carraspeó, moviendo nerviosamente su pie, haciendo bailar a su vestido con los movimientos que realizaba su pierna. Cuatro pares de ojos se voltearon hacia ella. Pronto se arrepintió de haber llamado la atención de aquél modo y, mientras su rostro se teñía de rosado, trató de alzar la mirada.

—Yo soy Cass, Cass Heine—dijo, tratando de sostenerles la mirada. De repente, la mujer rio. En el rostro del hombre brotó una pequeña sonrisa, y los ojos de Michelle brillaron, iridiscentes, mientras ella hacía un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano. La asiática se agachó hasta su altura, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, cariño—negó suavemente. Ahora que la escuchaba más cerca, su voz recordaba a las fotos que la niña había visto en algún momento de su vida acerca de las flores de cerezo y los templos japoneses—Nosotros sabemos que tu nombre es Cass. Pero ahora, tu apellido es Hamada. Tal como dijo mi hijo, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de emoción. Sin poder evitarlo, también abrazó efusivamente a la mujer —no, a la mujer no, a su _madre_. Lentamente, se separó de ella, y miró la expresión de ánimo que Michelle le dirigía. Luego observó las sonrisas que los tres asiáticos le regalaban. Y sonrió. Y la sonrisa no se esfumó de su rostro mientras recogían sus cosas, mientras en lágrimas la directora del orfanato se despedía de ella diciéndola cuánto la extrañaría, mientras Tomeo le contaba lo asombrosa que sería San Fransokyo para ella al tiempo que Hikari y Katou arreglaban sus cosas en las maletas del vehículo en el que habían venido _"¡En serio, no entiendo cómo pueden vivir aquí sin todo lo que tenemos allá!"_. No se le borró mientras se confesaban y contaban todo en el largo viaje hasta California, entre risas y anécdotas en las que Cass no podía dejar de reír. Incluso cada vez Katou demostraba más y más calidez hacia ella, sus ojos de hierro convirtiéndose en plata derretida. Mas bien, la sonrisa se le ensanchó. Las mejillas le dolieron por días.

Pero eso no importaba. Porque por fin la joven Cass _Hamada_ tenía todo lo que había deseado desde la muerte de sus padres: una familia.

* * *

En el momento en el que su teléfono sonó, con su suave tono de la canción _Yesterday_ de los Beatles, Cass supo que sucedía algo _terrible_.

Bueno, no necesariamente terrible. Solamente lo suficientemente impactante e importante para que Tomeo la llamara a las _3:00 de la madrugada_ y su voz sonara como si alguien se hubiera muerto, temblando y gritando a través del micrófono del celular. La adolescente conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que estaba a punto de llorar. Tomeo Hamada _nunca_ lloraba.

Cass estaba durmiendo cómodamente acurrucada como una bolita en el sofá, antes de que Tomeo llamara, de su nuevo y pequeño apartamento alquilado, en el que había estado viviendo desde que cumplió 18 años. Una sala, una pequeña cocina y un baño eran lo que formaban su nuevo y diminuto hogar. Pero, a pesar de ser un espacio mínimo, a la castaña le encantaba. Le recordaba a los personajes solteros y libres de aquellas películas de romance que tanto le gustaban a su hermano, aunque a él no le agradara admitirlo. Además, la construcción tenía cierto aire antiguo y cálido que volvía loca a la muchacha, ya que el edificio era uno de los pocos que habían sobrevivido después del terremoto de 1906, antes de la reconstrucción de la ciudad por parte de los japoneses. La alemana amaba las partes viejas de la ciudad, los restos americanos y victorianos que quedaban de ella. Cuando llegó por primera vez, con anhelos y sueños de buscar lo que quería hacer en su vida después del colegio, los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y a las paredes se les caía lentamente la pintura, enroscándose como la concha de un caracol. Los vidrios estaban rotos y la mayoría de las cerámicas del baño quebradas y sin reparo. Sin embargo, Cass se había decidido, y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró que el pequeño apartamento luciera como una vivienda decente y digna, puliendo la madera, cambiando las cerámicas, reparando las tuberías, reemplazando los vidrios, reponiendo los muebles... por supuesto, todo aquello requirió de un par de trabajos de medio tiempo, contratos con plomeros y decoradores de interiores, y varias noches en casa de sus padres. Pero ella estaba satisfecha, y, sobre todo, feliz. A pesar de que no hubiera espacio para la cama y tuviera que dormir en el sofá, la muchacha adoraba completamente su nuevo logro.

—¿Hola? ¿Tomeo?—preguntó, su voz siendo arrastrada por la somnoliencia aún remitente en su cuerpo —¿Qué demonios haces llamándome a éstas horas? Tienes suerte que me haya despertado. ¿Sabes lo que es despertar con las voces de los Beatles en medio de la madrugada? Pensé que eran sus fantasmas hasta que me acordé que ése era mi tono de teléfono y que no vivimos en Inglaterra...Juro que si ésto no es ninguna emergencia y es una de las llamadas de broma que haces con tus amigos cuando estás borracho, puedes considerarte completamente...

— _¡Cassie!_ _—_ gritó la voz en el teléfono, aturdiendo a su oído acostumbrado al silencio del apartamento. Cass se calló apenas percibió las notas de desesperación e impotencia en la voz de su hermano, mientras volvía a poner cuidadosamente su oreja en el auricular del teléfono— _Maemi y yo estamos en el Memorial de San Fransokyo... tienes que venir aquí **ahora**_ —rogó Tomeo, su generalmente fuerte voz a punto de romperse. La muchacha estaba paralizada. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, y por un breve segundo su cuerpo se quedó totalmente tieso, el sueño yéndose completamente de su espíritu, no quedando ni un sólo legado. Sin embargo, tan rápido como vino, la alemana se recompuso y rápidamente se levantó del sofá, haciendo volar las cobijas que la envolvían anteriormente y que quedaran olvidadas entre el suelo y los cojines del mueble. Mientras se apresuraba a prender las luces de su vivienda, agarró el teléfono de nuevo, rescatándolo del desastre que era el nudo de mantas que se ubicaba en el desordenado diván.

—Voy en camino—musitó finalmente antes de cortar la llamada, sin aliento, después de haberse tropezado con varias cosas esparcidas en el piso y finalmente prendiendo las suaves luces del lugar, los brillantes bombillos quemándole las pupilas dilatadas gracias a la anterior oscuridad. Con un par de maldiciones y parpadeando fuertemente hasta que el manchón formado en su vista desapareciera, agarró unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca con cuello de "v", poniéndoselos en menos de un minuto (gracias a Dios ella tenía experiencia, ya que siempre se levantaba tarde para ir al colegio). Luego, procedió a amarrarse los primeros zapatos que vio, unos converse negros a punto de romperse y, posteriormente, agarró una cartera donde tenía básicamente todo lo que necesitaba para estar afuera en la ciudad. Metió el teléfono en el bolsito mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y agarraba las llaves, colgadas en frente de la puerta para que nunca pudiera olvidarlas. Cerrando la puerta rápidamente, salió disparada hacia las escaleras, sus pasos penetrando fuertemente en el silencio de la madrugada, sonando como cañones a medianoche. Abriendo velozmente la puerta para salir a la calle, se percató, por primera vez, al tener que ralentizar su cuerpo por unos segundos, que eran las 3 de la mañana y ningún transporte público funcionaba en ése momento. Cass maldijo por lo bajo: ella no tenía ningún tipo de transporte que no fuera el de sus propias piernas, ni siquiera una bicicleta. Hizo una pequeña nota mental de comprar un carro, no importara lo viejo que fuera, para que al menos tuviera una breve solución para las llamadas locas de su hermano en la madrugada.

« _Demonios, Tomeo...¡tenía que ser en la madrugada! ¿Por qué no a mediodía?_ »

Exhaló profundamente mientras caminaba hacia el exterior del edificio en el que vivía. Su suspiro se disolvió en el fresco aire de la noche, perdiéndose en un cielo no negro, si no gris oscuro, con una ligera capa de polución que no permitía ver las estrellas, y con nubes marrones atravesándolo, el color producto de la contaminación lumínica. Para lo usual en San Fransokyo, las tinieblas de ése momento de la noche estaban demasiado calladas. Siendo una ciudad excesivamente grande y ridículamente avanzada en tecnología, siempre había ruido. Sólo que ésta vez, menos que lo normal. Aunque a la muchacha le preocupaban más otras cosas, como encontrar una manera de llegar al Hospital Memorial de San Fransokyo.

« _Bueno, Cass... son sólo cinco cuadras_ » pensó al tiempo que paseaba su mirada entre los zapatos que había escogido sin mirar. Estaban tan usados que parecía que si hacía una breve carrerita se deshilacharían en los primeros pasos « _Maldita sea_ ». Pero no tenía más opción. Respirando profundamente, se preparó psicológicamente para el dolor y el ardor que tendrían sus piernas después de hacer tal cantidad de ejercicio. Ella nunca fue la mejor en clase de Educación Física.

Cuando llegó al Memorial, sin aliento, posterior a un trote continuo por cinco cuadras entre las intrincadas calles de la ciudad, varios gritos proferidos contra ella quejándose por aquél corredor que perturbaba la paz de la madrugada y varias aceleraciones después de ver a hombres en las esquinas más oscuras de reputación dudosa, estaba tan cansada que le provocaba echarse a dormir allí mismo, en el pulcro suelo de fría cerámica blanca coronado por una suave alfombra de oro y zafiro, no importaba si la puerta automática de la entrada chocara una y otra vez contra ella o, al contrario, nunca cerrara y la dejara dormir en paz, aunque hizo una breve nota mental de recordar dónde compró aquéllos zapatos, puesto que no se había soltado ni un sólo hilo a pesar de su maltrecha apariencia. Sin embargo, y en los años posteriores nunca tendría el conocimiento de cómo lo hizo, tuvo la energía suficiente para caminar hasta el directorio y llamar la atención de la enfermera en guardia detrás del escritorio de la recepción.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe por venir a éstas ilegales horas, pero, ¿podría decirme si usted sabe dónde están Tomeo y Maemi Hamada? De seguro son los únicos locos que llegaron aquí en éstos momentos. Mi hermano sonaba bastante desesperado y realmente me impresioné cuando sonó así por el teléfono, pero, ¿sabe? A veces él suele ser bastante exagerado, o al menos espero que haya estado haciendo eso...—dijo, apoyando agradecidamente su antebrazo derecho en el alto escritorio, disfrutando el frío material que tocaba su piel. Posteriormente también puso el izquierdo y luego apoyó su frente, estirando completamente sus brazos y encorvando ligeramente la espalda. La enfermera, seguramente a punto de llegar a los 28, la miraba con ojos café detrás de grandes gafas rojas, probablemente tratando de recordar a los sujetos anteriormente nombrados.

—¡Oh! Usted se refiere a la joven pareja que fue a la sala de partos. Un asiático y una mujer con acento latino, ¿verdad? El hombre estaba histérico—dijo la enfermera al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían en realización, coincidiendo con ella. Luego le sonrió —La llevaré con el hombre, ya que actualmente la mujer está en labor de parto. Por favor sígame, señorita... ¿Hamada?—preguntó, recordando que ella había dicho "hermano", aunque realmente no se parecían en nada. La muchacha se rio nerviosamente, notando las dudas de la enfermera, mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente hacia donde guiaba la mujer. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Hamada. Soy adoptada.—respondió—Aunque sí, la gente suele generalmente confundirme como la hermana de Maemi y no de Tomeo, pero, son cosas que pasan, supongo—dijo, acotando información a la primera respuesta. La enfermera no habló más, pero a la castaña no le importó. Mientras sus piernas ardían como los ocho círculos del infierno (porque el noveno era frío, o al menos eso recordaba...bueno, ni siquiera recordaba cuántos eran exactamente) y su garganta pedía a gritos agua, un sólo pensamiento atravesaba su mente. Tomeo Hamada estaba _muerto_. ¿La hizo despertar a las 3 de la madrugada, gritando por el teléfono como si alguien hubiera tenido un accidente o se hubiera muerto, vestirse como si fuera Flash, correr 5 cuadras y casi desmayarse en la entrada del hospital porque su sobrino estaba naciendo? No es que no le importara el niño, ni nada de eso, si no que su hermano pudo al menos tomarse la molestia de mencionárselo y no hacerle creer que Maemi estuvo involucrada en algún tipo de letal accidente, o que alguien cercano a ellos se había muerto. Cass ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con la muerte en ésta vida como para que le dijeran que su hermosa, gentil y bromista cuñada había pasado a la otra vida.

Cuando las dos féminas doblaron una esquina y la castaña pudo divisar una cabellera azabache conocida, dejó el lado de la enfermera para dar una última carrera hacia la figura recostada contra la pared en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero grises. El hombre sentado allí la reconoció, y, parándose, se preparó para saludarla con un abrazo, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue totalmente diferente. Un agudo _slap!_ sonó a través del pasillo, y la enfermera, tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar reírse muy fuerte, abandonó la escena rápidamente. El asiático miró con rostro confundido a su hermana, sobándose lentamente la mejilla, que ya se empezaba a tornar hacia un leve tono carmín.

— _Saukerl!_ _—_ gritó Cass, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos y fríos asientos de cuero. Tomeo se sentó junto a ella, siguiéndola mirando con expresión consternada. La adolescente suspiró en alivio, sintiendo como sus cansadas piernas dejaban de arder mientras las estiraba y reposaban en el piso y la silla.

—¿A qué vino eso?—inquirió el pelinegro, tratando de ver el rostro de su hermana. La castaña se volvió hacia él, furibunda.

—¿Que a qué vino eso? _Arsloch!_ _—_ exclamó de nuevo—Me levantaste a las 3 de la madrugada. _¡3 de la madrugada!_ Me vestí como una desquiciada y dejé el apartamento hecho un desastre. Corrí 5 cuadras para llegar aquí, ya que no hay ningún transporte público operativo a ésta hora. 5 cuadras, Tomeo. _F_ _ünf!_ Estoy que no puedo con mi alma de lo cansada que estoy. Pensé que habían tenido un accidente o algo peor...—el enfado y la rabia fueron desapareciendo en sus palabras mientras progresaba, ya que la cara de Tomeo le rompía el corazón, hasta que finalmente interrumpió el escarmiento.

— _G-gomenasai,_ Cassie. Estaba demasiado asustado. No sabía a quién más recurrir—dijo, apartando su mirada de chocolate derretido. Luego Cass sonrió, lentamente, estúpidamente orgullosa de que su hermano hubiera recurrido a ella. También se sintió mal por haberlo tenido que llevar a ése estado, pero una parte de ella se sentía satisfecha al regañarlo, ya que, por más que le doliera al hombre de 22 años, se lo merecía. La muchacha se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, palmeándole la espalda suavemente, reconfortándolo—fue horrible. Maemi había roto aguas cuando me desperté. Sus gritos eran terroríficos, Cassie. Creo que fue uno de los momentos en que me sentí más impotente en toda mi vida. Aunque estoy seguro que cuando llegamos aquí yo estaba mucho más histérico que ella.

—Ya lo creo—sentenció la castaña, rompiendo el abrazo y dándole un golpe juguetonamente a su hermano, tratando de animarlo, y sonrió cuando una pequeña sonrisa brotó del rostro de Tomeo. El asiático era así, y sobre todo con Maemi. Cass podía recapitular cuando, por primera vez, le vino la menstruación, y sin querer había manchado las sábanas de su cama. Cuando el adolescente había ido a su habitación a levantarla, lo primero que vio fue la gigantesca mancha escarlata encima del cuerpo de su hermana. Decir que se había vuelto loco era poco. Claro que, luego de aclarar las cosas, la vergüenza los atacó a ambos, y gracias a ello el muchacho adoptó cierta reluctancia a saber de aquellos temas femeninos. En secreto, Tomeo le confesó que se alegraba de no tener que ver toallas sanitarias llenas de sangre y flujo por 9 meses—pero tranquilízate, _nii-chan_ , que ya están acá en el hospital. ¡Pronto tendrás a tu primogénito! ¿Acaso no es un pensamiento que te causa alegría? Me has estado fastidiando por _semanas_ , hablando de cómo no podías esperar que tu hijo naciera.

Entonces, una sonrisa extraña se esbozó en el rostro de Tomeo, mientras que el chocolate derretido que eran sus ojos se cristalizaba—Supongo que son los nervios, Cassie. A partir de hoy voy a ser _padre_. Es un pensamiento que me llena de dicha, inmensamente, pero también de miedo. ¿Qué pasa si no soy un buen padre y si mi hijo no me quiere? ¿Y si no estoy lo suficiente para él? ¿Y si...?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Tomeo, cállate. Vas a ser un excelente padre, al igual que eres el mejor hermano mayor que pude haber pedido. ¡Le pateaste el trasero a William Brown cuando rompió conmigo en la secundaria! Y lloraste tanto en mi graduación que Maemi te tuvo que sacar mientras murmurabas que no eran lágrimas, si no orgullo líquido. Sin mencionar todas las veces que me consolaste cuando lloraba de niña por mis verdaderos padres o cuando me enteré de que Michelle murió. Serás el mejor padre del mundo y le enseñarás a tu hijo valores tan hermosos que ése niño será la mejor persona del mundo—le aseguró, mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba de nuevo y reía. Luego ella rompió el abrazó y se volvió hacia él—además, ése niño tendrá a la mejor tía del mundo. Sólo digo—bromeó, agitando su mano en un gesto de despreocupación. Su hermano se rio otra vez, y luego bajó su vista, observando su celular.

—Creo que mamá y papá no vendrán hasta que sea una hora decente. Les mandé un mensaje, pero no han respondido. _Otou-san_ me dejó en visto—comentó, frunciendo el ceño. Cass se rio, pero luego cerró los ojos, recostándose en el espaldar que le ofrecía el asiento.

—¡Ack! Yo no quiero ver a papá. Me voy a esconder detrás de las cortinas de las habitaciones de los pacientes si es necesario. Si me ve, me va a echar todos sus rapapolvos acerca de que es importante que vaya a la universidad, que escoja algo para estudiar, que siga con mi vida de estudiante y haga una carrera...—la muchacha soltó un largo y cansado suspiro—como tú.

—Es que es importante que vayas a la universidad, Cassie—le respondió su hermano, con la tristeza nublando sus ojos detrás de sus lentes negros—ya hemos hablado de ésto. Es una gran oportunidad, y tú eres muy inteligente...

—¿Inteligente en _qué_ exactamente, Tomeo? Mis notas en la escuela no fueron tan perfectas como las tuyas. Nunca sobresalí en ninguna materia ni en ninguna actividad. Creo que la universidad será una pérdida de tiempo... si me aceptaran, lo cual tampoco no va a suceder—la castaña se permitió soltar otro breve suspiro mientras abría sus ojos, bajaba su mirada y cruzaba sus brazos—además, _no_ quiero ir a la universidad. Yo puedo ser perfectamente capaz de tener un buen empleo y hacer lo que me gusta sin tener algún título o carrera. Yo no soy tú, _nii-chan_. Y también lamento no ser _die Tochter_ que _unsere Eltern_ esperan. Pero no quiero ni iré a la universidad.

El pelinegro abrió su boca para responderle, pero su hermana lo calló con un fuerte _shh_ antes de que los sonidos pudieran formarse en sus cuerdas vocales y salir al exterior.

— _Bruder,_ no hablemos de esto ahora. Maemi está pariendo, tú hijo va a nacer y nosotros peleando como dos inútiles. Luego habla...—pidió Cass, pero fue interrumpida por el paso apurado de una enfermera que pasaba en frente de ellos y doblaba rápidamente hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba una puerta que accedía a una habitación. En el breve tiempo que ella abrió y cerró la puerta, se escucharon órdenes estridentes y desesperadas de un doctor a las enfermeras, y gritos. Tomeo palideció.—No me digas que esa es...

—Sí, ésa es—afirmó el hombre, moviendo sus manos en nerviosismo. Ahora la muchacha comprendía lo estresado y desesperado que había sonado su hermano en el teléfono. Esos gritos no parecían humanos. Después de haberlos oído por primera vez, la castaña prestó más atención y podía escuchar los sonidos atravesar la puerta, leves, pero audibles. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, un doctor salió, y los dos se pararon, luego de compartir un silencio nervioso sólo cortado por los sonidos en la sala de partos. Pero el rostro del hombre era tranquilo y sereno, y pronto Cass se relajó. Le apretó la mano a su hermano para intentar tranquilizarlo, y él se la estrechó en regreso.

—Nos alegra informarle del nacimiento de su hijo, señor Hamada. El parto fue un éxito, y la madre y el niño están en perfectas condiciones. Sólo hubo una pequeña complicación al final del proceso, y hemos necesitado la ayuda de la señorita Iwata, que sabe acerca de ésta complicación. Si me permite, señor Hamada, quisiera hablarle de ésta antes de que viera a su hijo. Pero no se preocupe, por ahora no habrá ningún problema—agregó, al ver el miedo en los ojos de Tomeo. El pelinegro asintió, serio, mientras se dirigía al lado del doctor. Los orbes esmeraldas de Cass buscaron los zafiro del hombre mayor, mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta. El doctor sonrió, amable, y asintió al tiempo que caminaba junto a su hermano y empezaban a murmurar. Lo último que la muchacha vio de aquellos dos antes de entrar a la habitación fue al japonés asintiendo y realizando respuestas cortas y preguntas largas.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, pudo observar a un par de enfermeras retirando equipos e instrumentos médicos. El parto de Maemi había sido natural, ya que la pareja lo había decidido anteriormente, para que la mujer hiciera las clases de respiración y demás; sin embargo habían llevado los equipos por si acaso. Las paredes eran de un azul profundo y ligero, tan suave como el cielo despejado en invierno. El piso era blanco. Una cama construida en caoba con un colchón blanco se apoyaba en la pared izquierda de la habitación. Allí, se encontraba la nueva madre con el cansancio dominando sus facciones, pero su sonrisa era radiante. Ése tipo de sonrisas que a veces la mujer dejaba escapar eran iguales a las de su esposo: eran tan cálidas que parecía que podían hacer crecer las más vibrantes flores donde sea que estuviesen.

Maemi Hamada era una mujer hermosa. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un desordenado moño, pero generalmene le caía en suaves rizos a menos de que se lo planchara. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada, producto de los pocos años que al principio de su vida pasó en las Islas del Caribe. Ella era latina, y sus padres también. Pero, sus abuelos se remontaban a Australia, y sus tatarabuelos a Japón, y esa era la razón por la cual a la mujer le habían otorgado un nombre asiático. Cuando cumplió diez años se mudó a San Fransokyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quitarle el acento latino. A veces ella bromeaba y decía que una vez que se te pega nunca podrás salir de él. Un bultito blanco era mecido en sus brazos, y sus orbes verde bosque, no tan claros ni tan brillantes como los de la más joven, lo miraban con cariño. Cass se le acercó, embelesada por la tierna imagen, y Maemi alzó la mirada.

—Cassie—sonrió, saludándola. La muchacha podía ver lo agotada que estaba, pero aún así seguía balanceando al niño suavemente. La alemana se acercó lentamente, caminando en silencio, hasta posicionarse en un punto donde podía ver claramente al bebé. A su sobrino. Era pequeño, muy pequeño, aunque ella pensó que si se tenía en cuenta que era recién nacido tal vez sería bastante grande. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una manta blanca, y sólo se podía apreciar el rostro del infante, sus rasgos suaves y sus ojos cerrados; su expresión era pacífica e inocente, pincelada con cariño y maestría. La adolescente sonrió suavemente, conmovida por la ternura del bebé.

—¿Me podrías recordar cómo se llama? Quiero ver si le queda—pidió Cass. La mujer rodó los ojos juguetonamente, pero luego sonrió, mientras cerraba sus orbes verde bosque, pero aún así seguía balanceando al bebé.

—Tadashi. Su nombre es Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada—respondió la mujer, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba—rima, ¿no es así?—dijo, mas la adolescente se había quedado paralizada. La castaña más joven juraba que si hubiera tenido alguna bebida cuando le dijeron el nombre de su sobrino, la habría escupido.

—Maemi Hamada, mi sobrino no se llamará así, no me importa cuánto lo quieran tú y Tomeo—sentenció la alemana—Estoy genuinamente sorprendida. ¡¿Llamaste a tu hijo "correcto"?! Espero que el niño no aprenda japonés, ¿me oíste? O que tenga amigos que sepan hablar japonés. ¿No te imaginas? _Tadashi wa tadashii des_ —dijo indignada, realizando el juego de palabras. La nueva madre se rio mientras abría un ojo, mirando pícaramente a su cuñada.

—Aprendiste muy bien japonés. Felicidades, Cassie. Entendiste satisfactoriamente todas las lecciones que tu hermano se esforzó tanto en darte—congratuló la latina, sonriendo, mientras cerraba el ojo de nuevo. La muchacha soltó un suspiro de frustración al tiempo que oía la puerta abrirse.

—Venga, hermano, ven a ver a tu hijo el correcto—dijo, cruzando sus brazos y arrastrando las palabras con cierto reproche. Tomeo se aproximó hacia su hermana y su esposa, observando con creciente maravilla al pequeño bultito en brazos de Maemi. La mujer abrió sus ojos, sonriendo, mientras alzaba al bebé, instando al hombre a que lo tomara. La muchacha se percató de que las manos de su hermano temblaban. Con extrema delicadeza y cuidado, el hombre agarró a su primogénito, mientras lo miraba embelesado y con mucho amor. Luego se volvió hacia su hermana, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Lo admito, _sí_ fue mi idea. Sabía que te quejarías. Eres predecible, Cassie—afirmó el hombre, y la castaña más joven procedió a negar reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, acentuando sus brazos cruzados.

—Sólo Tomeo Hamada llama a su hijo de cierta manera para molestar a su hermana. Pobre niño. Ha sido víctima del troll de mi hermano—declaró, y Maemi estalló en carcajadas, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Las mejillas del asiático se tornaron de un suave tono rosado, avergonzándose—oh, tú tampoco te jactes, querida cuñada. También me decepcionas. Esperaba más de ti. Creía que le ibas a poner un nombre más... caucásico—dijo, y la mujer en la cama arqueó una ceja juguetonamente, abriendo sus orbes verde bosque.

—¿Más caucásico? ¿Qué te pasa, Cassie? Yo pensaba que te gustaba lo oriental—dijo la mujer. Tomeo soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su hermana rodar los ojos.

—Y me encanta. Pero podrían darme un poco más de crédito en la familia, ¿saben? El próximo hijo tiene que tener un nombre alemán o americano, obligado. ¿Me oíste, Tomeo Hamada?—amenazó. Sin embargo, la alemana pudo observar que la expresión de su hermano cayó un poco, a pesar de que la recompuso rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Se escribirá en katakana. Eso es lo único que te puedo prometer—sentenció, mientras le regresaba el bebé a su esposa, quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Cass puso los ojos en blanco mientras Maemi soltaba una pequeña risa. Luego se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio cómodo y agradable. La muchacha sonrió.

Lentamente, Tadashi abrió sus ojos, despertándose perezosamente, seguramente cansado por gritar tanto cuando nació. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Cass profirió un grito ahogado. Eran de chocolate derretido con manchas de oro. Eran los ojos de Tomeo y de Hikari. Eran los ojos de los Hamada. Con el rabillo del ojo, la muchacha pudo percatarse de Tomeo sonriendo mientras sus orbes eran iridiscentes.

Y en ése momento, Cass podía jurar que lo tenían todo.

* * *

El sol del crepúsculo brilló en toda su belleza en el funeral de Tomeo y Maemi Hamada.

Realmente apestó. Las nubes se bañaban en oro y el cielo se pincelaba de azul claro, naranja y un poco de rosado. Los rascacielos más altos rozaban el _smug_ más bajo, que se coloreaba de un suave color dorado. El paisaje era sencillamente hermoso. La ocasión, sin embargo, no lo era. Y no parecía justo que después de la muerte de dos de las mejores personas que ofrecía la vida, el mundo se llenara de colores y siguiera girando como si no hubiera pasado nada. No era justo que cuando las lágrimas salieran tuvieran que ser iluminadas por el benévolo sol del ocaso, en vez de poder ser confundidas con la lluvia.

Sobre todo, no era justo que un accidente hubiera reclamado las almas de las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Cass Hamada.

La alemana no quería ver a nadie. No deseaba ir a ningún funeral, ni observar un pedazo de piedra con nombres vacíos tallados en ella. No anhelaba escuchar algún discurso lleno de palabras sin sentido. Tal vez lo que deseaba era encerrarse en su casa y poder llorar sin contenerse, desahogarse en la penumbra del atardecer, no lo sabía. Su corazón se encontraba confundido, hundido en la tristeza y el dolor de perder a un hermano y a su mejor amiga. No quería ver rostros que sabía que estarían llenos de desprecio, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, ni ir a alguna ceremonia que para ella carecía de sentido.

Porque eran estos los momentos en los cuales la mujer se daba cuenta de lo importante que había sido Tomeo para ella. En cada esquina, en cada frase, en cada lugar, parecía que ella y él habían vivido algún momento, y todo le recordaba a él y a su esposa. En su memoria aún se encontraban las imágenes de las remembranzas que había tenido con su hermano mayor. El incontable apoyo que recibió cuando, en vez de ir a la universidad, decidió comenzar su propio negocio y hacer de sus habilidades culinarias su profesión; los abrazos y los gestos de cariño cada vez que los necesitaba; las anécdotas del asiático acerca de sus hijos cada vez que los dos se reunían (sólo los dos, era una regla exclusiva, ya que ansiaban realizar las reuniones como en "los viejos tiempos") y los chismes de la castaña de sus clientes, donde siempre los dos terminaban ahogándose en carcajadas. O las incontables aventuras que había tenido con Maemi y con él; los problemas, los deseos, las esperanzas, los sueños, los miedos y las bromas que habían compartido se encontraban grabadas en fuego en la mente de Cass. Podía recordar millones de memorias, miles de lazos, billones de sentimientos.

Pensar en ellos _dolía_ , sí, dolía como el _demonio_ , pero en ése momento parecía lo único que la mantenía parada allí, firme, agradeciéndole a los extraños por las condolencias e inclinando su cabeza cada vez más abajo para que no le pudieran detallar el rostro. Tal vez fue por el dolor, o tal vez por el frío que sentía donde generalmente estaba su corazón, pero se retiró brevemente, escurriéndose entre la multitud, rostros blancos sin expresión alguna en pulcros trajes negros. Caminó tambaleándose y temblando hacia el camposanto, dando pequeños pasos para mantener el equilibrio. La hierba brillaba con un color esmeralda, y la piedra lanzaba destellos de oro hacia el cielo. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor a través de su vista nublada por las lágrimas, antes de volver su rostro a la nueva piedra tallada ostentosa y delicadamente en el suelo, a la recién excavada tierra, y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sus tristes ojos esmeraldas observando expectantes los nombres escritos en el material.

 _«¿No lo tuvimos casi todo, Tomeo?_ _»_ se preguntó Cass miserablemente, cambiando su mirada hacia el hermoso cielo pintado de oro, a los árboles coloreados de esmeralda, a los edificios coronados en zafiro. No era _justo_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Por qué tenían que ser Tomeo y Maemi? ¿Por qué siempre cuando parecía que lo tenías todo, se desaparecía y volvías a tener nada, a tener tu corazón lleno de pena y soledad? Si alguien se merecía vivir hasta ser viejo, entrelazar sus manos hasta el fin de los días, eran su hermano y su mejor amiga. Entonces, ¿por qué ellos?

Ella no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo iría a saber. Sólo sabía que Tomeo le había dado un hogar, pensó mientras devolvía su mirada hacia la vacía piedra, que no era ni un fantasma de lo que ellos habían sido para ella, y ahora ése hogar se había ido.

Y lloró. Las cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaron como arroyos por sus rojas mejillas, brillando en dorado con el sol crepuscular y el atardecer arrebolado. Sus gemidos y exclamaciones se perdían en el viento del ocaso mientras gritaba por el hermano perdido. Se acurrucaba en sí misma cada vez que los llantos aumentaban, y las lágrimas no cesaban. Aún así, ellos dos nunca volvieron. Ni nunca lo irían a hacer. Habían cosas que se perdían para siempre, y ellos eran parte de aquello. Y tal vez lo que más dolía era que nunca les podría agradecer por todo lo que hicieron y lo que signifaron para ella. Que seguían significando. Sentía que era ilegal que los segundos, los minutos, las horas pasaran. Sin embargo, pasaron.

Repentinamente, una benévola mano se posó en su hombro, reconfortándola. Cass se volteó lentamente, tranquilizándose, aunque sus mejillas y ojos aún se encontraran en un profundo rosado. Y lo que vio, prácticamente la hizo volver a llorar de nuevo.

Allí, detrás de ella, se encontraba el mismo Tomeo de 10 años que había ido al orfanato a darle la bienvenida a su nueva familia, el primero que la había recibido de brazos abierto, el que con su cálida sonrisa hacía flores crecer en donde sea que se encontraba. Sus ojos de chocolate derretido la miraban con preocupación detrás de una gorra del equipo de San Fransokyo. Y en un arrebato de dolor, la alemana lo abrazó y las lágrimas rodaron otra vez por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, cuando se separó de él, se percató de que no era el mismo Tomeo. Su cabello no era completamente liso, era un poco más rebelde, curvándose los menchones en el cuero cabelludo. Su rostro también tenía líneas de expresión y curvas diferentes, sus ojos levemente más grandes. Entonces, Cass lo reconoció.

—¿Tadashi?—preguntó suavemente con la voz ronca. El niño asintió lentamente.

—Nosotros también los extrañamos, tía Cass—dijo Tadashi con tristeza, intercambiando su mirada café entre ella y la piedra en la que antes ella lloraba. En ése momento, la mujer se percató de la mata de desordenado cabello azabache detrás del niño, pequeña y temblorosa. La castaña se asomó, tratando de observarla mejor, y vio los mismos ojos de chocolate que tenían su hermano y Tomeo. Era el menor de los dos, Hiro. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que el pequeño niño sólo tenía tres años, y de alguna manera tenía suerte, porque pronto olvidaría el dolor de la precaria pérdida. Luego les sonrió tristemente.

—Y los extrañaremos por mucho tiempo—respondió, sus orbes esmeraldas hundidos en la pena—al menos díganme que se quedarán en San Fransokyo. Así podré echar al menos un ojo en ustedes, Tomeo y Maemi regresarían y me matarían si no lo hiciera—dijo, tratando de bromear y mantener un poco el humor para los dos niños, pero su nariz congestionada y mejillas rubíes no ayudaban mucho—¿Con quién se quedarán? ¿Con el primo de Maemi? ¿Con los amigos de Tomeo?—preguntó ampliando su sonrisa, intándolos a responder, mas Tadashi apartó su mirada y Hiro sollozó un poco, abrazando a su hermano mayor más fuerte. El mayor de los Hamada, notando que las lágrimas regresaban de nuevo al rostro de su hermano menor, lo agarró y lo comenzó a cargar, palmeando su espada suavemente, reconfortándolo.

—Nosotros...no tenemos con quién quedarnos, tía Cass. Iremos a un orfanato—respondió el chico, bajando la mirada hacia su hermano, a quien sujetaba más fuerte. La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de la alemana. Ellos no... ellos no podían ir a un orfanato. No era justo. No sus sobrinos. Los restos del astro rey le recordaron que se hacía tarde y que debía de regresar al café para al menos realizar el turno nocturno. Sin embargo, ella alzó la mirada hacia Tadashi.

Pero no vio a su sobrino. Vio a Tomeo. Vio a Tomeo sonriéndole tan cálidamente como el día en que lo conoció. Vio a Maemi extendiéndole una mano en señal de amistad en su primer día de escuela en la secundaria. Se vio a sí misma llorando en el funeral de sus padres biológicos en la figura sollozante de Hiro. Y sobre todo, vio a su hermano y a sus padres dándole un hogar.

Y luego la visión se desvaneció y observó de nuevo el rostro preocupado del niño, sosteniendo a su hermano y tratando de consolarlo. Pero la mujer ya tenía en claro que iba a hacer.

Les daría una familia, tal como Tomeo, Hikari y Katou se lo habían dado a ella. Les daría a alguien en quien apoyarse y en quien confiar, como Maemi se lo habia dado a ella. Les daría un hogar. Se los debía.

Lentamente, una genuina sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Entonces, ella se paró y se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. Lo habían tenido casi todo. Ahora había desaparecido. Pero ella se haría cargo de que ellos lo tuvieran todo. A pesar de que no supiera cómo criar o cuidar niños, aunque siempre hubiera dicho que la maternidad no era para ella. Los cuidaría y los amaría a ellos tal como Tomeo lo hizo con ella.

—Ustedes no irán a ningún orfanato, chicos. Se quedarán conmigo. Después de todo, yo soy la hermana de su padre. Creo que ya es hora de que conozcan mi café, ¿no creen?—preguntó la alemana, y su corazón se calentó al ver la sonrisa de Tadashi (igual a la de su padre, tan cálida que podría hacer crecer flores donde sea). El hermano mayor soltó a Hiro, y éste la abrazo mientras ella se agachaba, llorando en su camisa.

— _Arigatou_ —agradeció, mas la castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Se los debo—respondió, mirando la piedra con los nombres que dolían con sólo verlos. Hiro la abrazó más fuerte y el otro Hamada se unió al abrazo. Tal vez eran solamente tres personas. Tal vez no eran una familia normal o completa.

Pero eso no importaba. Porque Cass Hamada había recuperado lo que en días anteriores había perdido: una familia.

Y tal vez así, el dolor desaparecería algún día.


End file.
